


Major Crimes

by kiwis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- FBI, Bellarke, Bellarke Cops, Blood and Gore, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Death, F/M, FBI, FBI Agent Bellamy, FBI Agent Clarke, Hints of Finn/Raven, Hints of Jasper/Octavia, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwis/pseuds/kiwis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and her new partner haven't exactly been getting along, but a new case has come through that will dig up the past, and force them closer than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overkill

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, so this is going to be a relatively short fic (max 4 chaps)  
> I've been watching a lot of crime drama and I love the idea of Bellamy and Clarke as partners.  
> cheers!  
> kiwis

Clarke slammed the files onto her partners desk in frustration. 

He was late, _again,_ and she was sick and tired of picking up the slack and fixing his reports. 

"Morning princess." Clarke looked up and saw her handsome partner walking towards her with two disposable coffee cups in his hands. 

She hated that nickname, in fact, she hated him as a partner. He was lazy, arrogant, and impulsive. 

"Morning." Clarke greeted as he handed her a warm cup of coffee with two creams and a sugar. Just the way she liked it. 

Clarke reconsidered, she didn't actually _hate_ Bellamy, he just frustrated her to no end. He was actually a spectacular agent and had been with the Bureau longer than she had. In the past three months they had been assigned, Clarke and her partner had solved more cases than she did in six months with her old partner.

"Did you finally grow some backbone and not finish all of my files?" He asked glancing at his desk to see the neat stack of brown folders Clarke had just put there. 

Nevermind, Clarke did hate him. 

She watched as he took his leather jacket off and hung it on the back of the chair. 

They worked silently for a while, and Clarke sighed, they hadn't had a case in about two weeks and she was getting tired of all the paperwork. 

"Hey, do you remember the name of the Chief of Police from that case we worked in Pittsburgh?"

Clarke was typing furiously, but for some reason she was blanking on the cops name. 

When she didn't get an answer she glanced over at her partners desk to see that one of the secretaries was sitting on the edge of his desk and he had his hand on her bare knee, slowly creeping forward. 

A feeling rushed thought Clarke that she categorized as annoyance, but there was something else there. Jealously?

Clarke flicked the emotion from her mind just as her desk phone began ringing. Clarke spoke briefly with her supervisor before hanging up the phone and standing to put her suit coat on. 

"Blake, there was a dead body found at Arlington National Cemetary, Kane just called we have to go over there." 

"Isn't a cemetery going to be full of dead bodies?" Bellamy retorted without looking up at her.

"Bellamy." Clarke's tone cut through the office, "It's bad."

He nodded in her direction and moved to collect his jacket. The bimbo on his desk said something to him, but Clarke noticed that Bellamy didn't smile, instead he grabbed his badge and walked towards Clarke. 

"Let's go."

It was a short drive to Arlington, but Bellamy pushed the speed limit regardless.

Bellamy always drove, always. Clarke had offered a lot when she started out, but she slowly stopped asking when he never took her up on her offer. 

The arrived to a string of local cop cars and Clarke saw the familiar yellow caution tape and various workers walking around in uniform. 

She pulled her identification from her jacket pocket and flipped it to the officer standing by the tape. 

"Agent Clarke Griffin, this is my partner Special Agent Blake, we got a call that you guys found a body?"

The officer nodded his head and lifted the tape for the FBI agents to duck under. 

A handsome man in a suit strode forward Clarke could tell by his walk that he was confident, but his expression was worried, telling Clarke that this was a brutal murder. 

She prepared herself for what she was about to see. 

"You must be from the FBI? I'm glad you could be here, I'm detective Collins, Washington PD." He moved to shake Bellamy's hand first followed by a firm hand shake of Clarke's hand. 

"I'm Special Agent Blake, this is my partner Agent Griffin." Bellamy spoke first this time, "What do you have for us?"

Detective Collins motioned them over to a small pond on the edge of the cemetery away from the gravestones. 

Clarke mentally prepared herself for what she was about to see. 

She peered over the edge and saw a body, half buried by mud, body was a term she should use loosely because it was decayed and by her estimate was at least a year old, but they would have to get the body to the lab as soon as possible. The skull was smashed inward, likely the cause of death. it would make it that much more difficult to identify the body. 

"What do you have so far?" Clarke asked as she pulled on her latex gloves and crouching around the set of remains. 

"Not much, no I.D, the only thing I can for sure tell you is that she is female and there is severe blunt force trauma to the head." Detective Collins replied. 

He sure had that right, the face was so distorted, the skull smashed in so deep that if the body was found two minutes after the murder occurred, she would still be unrecognizable.

Clarke stood and faced Bellamy, "I'll call Reyes, get her down here for some preliminary forensics."

Bellamy just nodded, walking around the scene taking everything in with his eyes. 

Clarke stifled a sigh. She missed her old partner, Wells. She wouldn't have had to tell him that she was calling forensics. In fact, he probably would have been on the phone immediately once he saw the body. 

Clarke stopped herself. Nothing good was ever going to come by comparing the two men, they were so different. 

She dialed the number for the forensic specialist at the FBI and a sharp voice picked up after the third ring. 

"Reyes." 

"Hey Raven, it's Clarke."

"Hey. What's going on?" The woman's voice on the other line was short and to the point, but Clarke had worked with her enough to know that that that was what she was like. All that mattered was she was damn good at her job. 

"Agent Blake and I are at Arlington National Cemetary, we have a body that we can't ID. I'm thinking you should come out here and check things out before bringing him to the lab."

"Alright Clarke, give me about 15 minutes and I'll be right there."

"Thanks Raven." She hung up with a click and Clarke turned back around to survey the area. 

"The unsub probably figured by dumping the body in a cemetery it would go unnoticed." Clarke said idly, turning towards "What's the context of the find?" 

"Routine landscaping, the employees called it in as soon as they found the body." Detective Collins replied. 

Clarke nodded and continued to survey the area. 

She was lost in thought when Raven showed up on the scene dressed in a blue jumpsuit with her forensic kit in one hand and cell phone in the other.

Clarke smiled at Reyes when she approached, and for a second the woman's lips turned up at her. Clarke and Raven had worked on a number of cases together, and the two had gotten to know each other over time. 

"How bad is it?" Raven asked, her eyes lingering on Detective Collins. 

"Nice to see you again Agent Reyes." Detective Collins spoke before Clarke could get a chance to answer. 

"You too." Reyes replied, a smile on her lips.

Clarke shifted uncomfortably before gesturing to the body, "It's bad Raven, come have a look."

They moved over to the body, and Raven crouched beside it. 

Clarke knew better than to hover over her while she was working so she stood back and watched. She looked around for Bellamy, who was taking statements from the landscapers. 

He was long and lean resting against the workers truck with a notepad in his hands and aviators carelessly strewn across his face, his face in concentration as he jotted notes down. Clarke found herself staring at his fingers as he wrote, and then her eyes wandered to the black tight fitted t-shirt he was wearing, clinging to his body. 

"Definitely female." Raven's voice snapped Clarke out of her daydream, "Caucasian, delicate features, I would put her age around 20 at the time of death." 

"Can you estimate that time of death?" Clarke asked. 

"With this sort of decomposition I would put time of death approximately 18 months ago. I need more substantial evidence though, once Jasper takes a look at the bugs and other particulates."

Raven stood looking at Clarke and then over to Bellamy who had strolled back over to inspect the body.

"The fingertips were scraped off." 

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"For some reason the unsub didn't want this victim to be identified." Clarke responded. 

"I want everything back at the lab! Don't forget to take samples of the soils and surrounding area." Raven announced to the officers and FBI agents before spinning back towards Clarke. 

"I'm going to have to do a full skull reconstruction and then I can give it to Monty so he can digitally reconstruct the facial tissue." Raven touched Clarke's shoulder as she spoke.

"I'll meet you back at the lab." Clarke responded. 

* * *

After about an hour or so at the scene, Clarke was certain that they had learned all they could for now.

Bellamy finished interviewing the men who found the body and they talked to the head groundskeeper at the cemetery as well. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

When they were back in the car, Clarke spoke up, "I told Reyes we would meet her back at the lab."

Bellamy just nodded curtly and switched lanes. 

They walked into the familiar lab and Clarke's senses were immediately assaulted.

Fluorescent lights were beating down from above and in the center of the room there was a raised platform with a variety of shiny, expensive looking equipment and three people standing around the set of remains.

What Clarke noticed most, however, was the smell. It smelled like death, and decay. Clarke had smelled this before, at every crime scene, but the smell seemed to intensify whenever she went to the lab.

Bellamy walked straight up the short set of stairs and onto the platform, and Clarke followed in suit, grabbing a mask to cover her mouth as she walked.

"What've we got?" Bellamy spoke, first and Reyes glanced up at him before resuming her work. 

"The cause of death was most likely the blow to the face, with a hammer or some other blunt object. With this, the smashed in teeth and the fingertips removes, I would say that the unsub put more effort into concealing the identity of the victim than the actual murder itself."

Clarke nodded, noticing that the bones were clean of flesh, "Any other odd markings on the bones?" 

"I'd have to examine them further to be sure, but nothing that is of consequence. I'm just about finished with reconstruction, we should be able to have Monty give us some facial options in a few minutes. Dr. Jordan, did you want to tell them anything?"

Clarke looked away from the body, and towards the opposite side of the platform where a skinny guy stood in a lab coat. She hadn't worked with him before, but Bellamy obviously had. 

"Hey, Jasper! How you doin' man?" Clarke observed as they did that thing that guys do where they grab each others arm and come in for a half hug with the optional pat on the back. 

"Blake, I'm doing well, new job and all working with Dr. Reyes here. She's a hard ass but it's a dream." Jasper smiled a goofy, almost lopsided smile, and then he glanced at Clarke. "What happened to Murphy?"

Clarke stepped forward and extended her hand, "Hi, Dr. Jasper, I'm Agent Clarke Griffin, Bellamy's new partner."

It was a bit of a sore spot for Clarke. The major crimes unit of the FBI had always been known as a boys club, and now that she had worked her way up, she felt like she had to put in double the effort just to stay there. 

Clarke shook the thought from her mind, reminder herself that she was excellent at what she did, and she didn't need validation.

There was a slight awkwardness as Jasper moved to shake her hand, but he smiled at her and then began to speak. 

"So, insect activity on the body suggests that the victim has been deceased 20 months ago. I'm also going to run some chemical tests to see if there is anything unusual on the body that can give us more evidence. There was also no clothing found on the body." 

"So, we're looking at a sex crime." Bellamy stated, and Clarke's heart beat faster, she wasn't a huge fan of working sex crimes. 

"Not necessarily, it could just mean that the victim favored natural fibers for her clothing." Clarke replied, but Bellamy looked unconvinced.

"True," stated Jasper before Bellamy could retort, "I look to see if I can find any clothing fibers on the bone fragments."

"Thank you." Clarke nodded, and was grateful for Jasper's help.

They waited and watched for a while longer until Reyes finished the skull reconstruction. 

"Okay, we are good to go." The third person in the room finally spoke. Before now he had been fiddling with a dual monitor computer that was stationed just to the right of the platform. 

He pushed his smooth dark hair out of his eyes before turning to look at Clarke and Bellamy.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Dr. Monty Green, technical analyst for the FBI. I've recently developed this software," he jabbed his thumb at the computer behind him, "so I've just started working for major crimes."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Green." Clarke nodded at him, and Bellamy did the same."

Monty nodded and spun back around, beginning to type. 

"So how does this work?" Clarke asked, and she moved forward, genuinely curious.

"Basically, this is a program that scans a 3D image of the skull, I put in a few algorithms that take various factors into account such as age and race, and I produce an accurate representation of the face." Monty's legs twitched, almost nervously as he typed. 

"That's amazing." Clarke gasped as muscle and facial tissue began to appear on the screen, layer after layer until there was the semblance of a human being on the screen. "Wait, does she look familiar to you?"

The white features on the female were triggering a sense of familiarity. 

It was Bellamy who spoke next, "Didn't Raven say the bone structure would favor delicate features?" 

"I did." Reyes spoke up, without lifting her head from the magnifier that was inches away from the victim's femur.

Monty typed three commands into his computer and the features changed in a wave. 

Bellamy gasped as this happened, but Clarke wasn't sure why, she still didn't recognize the woman's face. 

"Isn't that...?" Jasper raised the question, walking closer and looking over Monty's shoulder.

"Damn it." Bellamy's whisper was so low, only Clarke was able to hear him. He slammed a fist into the metal tray. She looked up at him with concern and they locked eyes. The sadness was unmistakable, and Bellamy kept his eyes directly on Clarke's when he spoke again. "I worked on this woman's case two years ago when she disappeared, we didn't find enough evidence for a conviction. I can't believe this." 

Clarke racked her brain for high profile missing persons case, but as soon as her brain made the connection, Bellamy spoke again out loud. 

"That's Charlotte Bennett."


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a photo of Charlotte smiling wide holding her FBI internship badge up with her right hand. She was dressed in office clothes, a black jacket and matching skirt with a light purple blouse. 
> 
> Her left hand was wrapped around-no. 
> 
> It couldn't be...but it was.

"I'm going to call Octavia, this needs to stay quiet for now, I need some time to get our plan of action together." Bellamy spoke generally to the room as he dug in his pockets for his cellphone and stalked out of the room.

Clarke flipped her phone out as well and had numbers scrolled to her boss, Special Agent Kane, but something stopped her. 

Instead, she racked her brain for everything that she had ever read about the case. It was a case that pretty much everyone in the FBI knew about. Hell, probably most people in the nation knew about it because it was so high profile.

"Hey, Monty?" Clarke turned towards the technical analyst who was now typing in, what Clarke interpreted as code, to the computer. 

He swiveled in his chair to meet her gaze, and eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah?"  

"Can you get me everything on the Charlotte Bennett case and send it all to my laptop?" 

"Sure thing. It will be on your computer when you get back to your desk." 

"Thank you!" Clarke called on her way out the door. 

Bellamy stood in the hallway, pacing back and forth, clearly agitated. It took Clarke by surprise as she had rarely seen Bellamy Blake's stress level rise above an _oh I'm late_ level which was pretty low on Clarke's personal stress scale. 

She caught the middle of a sentence, 

"O, I just need some time before this hits the press...I know, I know...you let me worry about Kane...please..." Bellamy raised his head when the door opened and gave Clarke a quick head nod. 

She motioned that she was going to walk back to the office, rather than wait for him. It was only a few blocks anyway, and Clarke needed another coffee. 

Bellamy nodded curtly again, and resumed his conversation with his sister. 

Octavia Blake was Bellamy's sister, and the media liaison between the department and the public. She held all of the press conferences and dealt with the tip lines and questions of a current case. 

Clarke guessed that after Octavia hung up with Bellamy, the liaison would be calling Detective Collins as well as the others that knew about this case, to keep them quiet. Clarke had worked with Octavia before she became Bellamy's partner, and the two women had actually become friends, going out for drinks and catch up lunches together. Octavia came off as a ditz sometimes, and a party girl, but when it came to her work, she was as focused as ever and Clarke respected that. 

She was also the only one who could call Bellamy out on his shit and get away with it. 

Clarke liked that even more. 

Bright sunlight hit her eyes as she exited the building and Clarke dug a pair of sunglasses out of her black purse and slid them over her eyes. There was a slight breeze that swept her hair in front of her eyes as she walked along 5th. 

She grabbed a coffee from one of her favorite cafes and was sitting down in her desk within ten minutes, still no sign of Bellamy. 

Clarke logged onto her computer and, silently thanking Monty Green, opened a file labeled 'BENNETT, CHAR" that was on her desktop. The file was huge, so Clarke leaned forward and began reading. 

It was a missing persons case that Bellamy and his old partner Murphy had worked together.

Routine, and pretty much flawless paperwork wise as far as Clarke could tell. Nothing out of the ordinary. They suspected the girl's father, Murphy more than Bellamy was the leading force behind that idea, but the lead went cold. They had a few other suspects on the case, a boyfriend, a boss, but the evidence amounted to nothing substantial. The parents eventually decided to drop the missing persons case after two months of empty trails. 

Until...now here was something.

Clarke's phone rang and she jolted away from her computer screen, quickly closing out of the file she had just opened up and glanced around. 

_Great, suspicious Clarke. Way to be obvious._

"Clarke." She answered the phone on the third ring. 

"Hey, Clarke it's Bellamy." His voice sounded strange. 

"Everything okay?"

"Techs found a knife buried in the mud on the other side of the lake. It's military grade, the same issue Charlotte Bennett's father would have used."

"Okay. Should we go interview the family?"

"Yeah, where are you? I'll swing by and pick you up."

"I'm at the office, I'll be outside in five."

"Alright." Clarke heard the phone click on the other line followed by silence. She hung up her desk phone and grabbed her bag, moving towards the door of the office. 

Before she left, however, she went back to her computer and emailed the case file to her blackberry. 

Bellamy was pulled up to the curb when Clarke got outside and she quickly slid into the passenger seat. Bellamy was already pulling away even before she had shut the door all they way.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Clarke spoke up.

"So, is there anything I need to know before we go talk to these people?"

"The Bennetts." He corrected her, but Clarke remained silent.

"I am assuming you had someone send you the missing persons case file?"

"Yes, but I haven't had a chance to read all the way through it."

"Just let me do the talking, I spoke a lot with the Bennett's in the first investigation, so I can talk to them again now."

Clarke was about to rebut, however there was an edge in Bellamy's voice that told her not to. He was right, she hadn't gotten all the way through the case file, and it was a delicate issue. She needed to know all the facts before any questioning was done. 

They pulled up to a large old house located in one of the richer areas of DC. It was brick, at least two stories with one of those round rooms at the edge of the building that almost looked like a tower.

Clarke knocked three times on the large wooden door while Bellamy paced. 

"You need to calm down." She hissed at him through her teeth. 

Bellamy didn't stop pacing until there was a sudden turn of the handle and the oak barrier swung open. 

"Hello, my name is Agent Clarke Griffin, I'm with the FBI, this is my partn-"

"Bellamy? Is that you?" The older woman who answered the door interrupted Clarke. 

"Mrs. Bennett," Bellamy gave her a winning smile, "I'm doing alright, how are you?"

The woman pulled her hand away from the brass door knob and brought it up to her pearl necklace, the other hand smoothing down her blonde hair. 

"What's happened? Why are you here?"

Bellamy spoke next, "Mrs. Bennett, may we come in?" 

There was a pause, and Bellamy glanced at his feet. 

"Of course! Yes, of course come on in." She turned her head while opening the door, and both Clarke and Bellamy stepped through. "Joseph! Get down here! Special Agent Blake and his partner are here."

Clarke heard a frazzled 'what?!' from upstairs before an older man, she guessed he was old enough for retirement, came down the stairs. 

When he saw Bellamy his face fell in understanding. 

"You found her."

"Mr. Bennett, why don't you come sit down." Clarke gestured towards the sitting room where  Mrs. Bennett had gone. 

Mr. Bennett looked a Bellamy, his eyes raised in a question. 

Bellamy just nodded, a short nod and put his hand on the man's upper arm, leading him to sit down next to his wife. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, I'm sorry to tell you that we found your daughter's body in Arlington National Cemetery early this morning."

A sob escaped Mrs. Bennett and tears were welling up in her husbands eyes. 

"How did she die?" Mr. Bennett finally mustered. 

"We don't have an exact cause of death, but evidence suggests homicide." 

Mrs. Bennett was crying hard now, her head resting on her husbands shoulder, unable to form words. 

"I-I can't believe it." Mr. Bennett choked out, Clarke watched him for any signs of faking his grief, the knife did implicate him, but to Clarke's trained eye, she could detect no false emotion. This man was experiencing the loss of a child for the first time. 

Bellamy moved to pat Mrs. Bennett on the knee comfortingly and after a few minutes the shock wore off. Clarke spoke up, hoping to move this along so they could leave the family to grieve alone in peace. 

"Excuse me, Mrs. Bennett?" The woman now held a handkerchief to her eyes, dabbing away at leftover tears.

"Would you mind if I take a look up in your daughter's room, just to have a fresh set of eyes? Agent Blake will stay down here with you and go over a few things." 

It was Mr. Bennett who answered Clarke. 

"Upstairs, take a right and it is at the end of the hallway on the left."

"Thank you." Clarke said to the man, and she meant it. 

She climbed the stair carefully, taking in all of her surroundings. 

This is what she was good at, the details. 

There was a multitude of family photos hung on the wall next to the staircase. She was their only child, and the pictures were abundant, Charlotte was a pretty girl, small in stature with blonde wavy hair. 

When Clarke reached the landing, she followed Mr. Bennett's directions and ended up in front of a closed door. She pushed the door open, and entered a time capsule of Charlotte Bennett's room. 

That's normally what parents did with missing persons cases, they kept everything in order, on the chance that their child would return. 

Clarke didn't blame them for this, in fact it made her job easier having the room in the exact same condition it was in when Charlotte went missing. 

It was the room of a typical young adult, the walls littered with band posters and pictures. A bed, a desk, a dresser, a nightstand.

Clarke spent the next few minutes cataloging the room, looking for anything that stood out. She checked the closet, under the bed, even in Charlotte's dresser drawers. Nothing out of the ordinary, and nothing out of place. 

Clarke strode over to the desk, looking at the books that were cluttered there. There were countless psychology books; books on profiling, abnormal behavior, child psychology, you name it. Charlotte's file said she was studying Psychology at university and was supposed to start her third year when she disappeared. 

Clarke also recalled that Charlotte had an internship with an FBI profiler that summer as well.

Not sure if that was noteworthy, Clarke picked a book at random and flipped to the place Charlotte had bookmarked, a chapter on neurons in the brain. 

The bookmark was actually a photograph, bent at the corners and creased down the midde. Clarke pulled it out to examine. 

It was a photo of Charlotte smiling wide holding her FBI internship badge up with her right hand. She was dressed in office clothes, a black jacket and matching skirt with a light purple blouse. 

Her left hand was wrapped around--no. 

It couldn't be....but it was. 

Charlotte's arm was wrapped around Agent Murphy.

A little startled, Clarke smoothed down her hair and replaced the picture. 

Her phone dinged twice and she pulled it out of her pocket to see that Bellamy had texted her, a question that he wanted her to ask the Bennett's when she came back. 

Clarke did one last sweep of the room before leaving it in the condition she found it in. 

She arrived downstairs just in time to hear that Bellamy was finishing the wrap up questions.

She sat back down on the couch and her leg brushed against Bellamy's. 

Clarke waited a few beats before she spoke up.

"I have a few questions. First, I was wondering why you and Mr. Bennett decided to close the missing person case?" 

She looked at Clarke for a beat before smiling, a distant smile that didn't reach the woman's eyes. 

"It just became too painful for us, the possibilities. Joe wanted to keep it open, but I just couldn't bear it."

"I understand. I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs. Bennett." 

Mrs. Bennett nodded in acceptance, but it wasn't Clarke's sympathies she wanted. 

"You had another question dear?"

"Yes, how long did Charlotte know John Murphy?"

Bellamy swiveled his head to look at her, but she kept her eyes on the Bennetts. 

Mr. Bennett's eyes got wide, but it was Mrs. Bennett who spoke up. 

"Oh I think they met once in passing during Char's internship. He was very actively involved in the investigation though. Agent Murphy was a godsend during the investigation. Always coming over with updates and questions. He was here more than you Bellamy. What is he up to now?"

Clarke hid her surprise from the group and waited for Bellamy to speak. When her partner didn't answer, Clarke spoke up again.

"He had to leave the agency, unfortunately. I want to thank you two for your time, we will let you know if we have any more questions." She pulled a business card out of her wallet and extended her hand. "Please let us know if you have anything else."

When they were back in the car, silence settled over them. 

Bellamy started the car without a word and they pulled out into traffic. 

Clarke couldn't stand the silence any longer. 

"Bell-"

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Bellamy interrupted looking at her briefly before returning his gaze to the road. 

"I found something."

"You found something, great, that's wonderful, I'm so glad you found something, you didn't think of sharing what you found with me?"

"It was a photo of Charlotte and Murphy. Bellamy it was a _friendly_ photo." Clarke made sure to emphasize her words. 

Bellamy was quite for a while. 

"Did you know about this?" Clarke asked, astonished at his silence.

"No!" He replied, clearly offended that she would even ask that question. "I..."

"What?"

Bellamy shook his head, not so much as a 'no' but as if he was trying to decide something. 

Clarke turned toward him, studying his profile. His jaw was tight and defined and he licked his lips before speaking again. 

"Bellamy, you have to tell me. There's no question."

"Murphy was getting too involved in the Charlotte Bennett case, he became obsessed. They asked him step away, and he kind of lost it."

Clarke mulled this over before speaking again. She knew this, she had seen it in the file that Monty had sent her, but she didn't have enough time to read through it. She had to hear it from Bellamy, though, to know she could trust him on this case. 

"We have to pursue this, Bellamy, do you know where he is now?"

"No."

Clarke turned her head away from him. "Well, let's get on it then. We have to find John Murphy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or its characters. All rights belong to Kass Morgan and the CW

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bellamy, Clarke or the 100 all rights belong to Kass Morgan and the CW.  
> I also got the idea for the facial recognition software from Bones.


End file.
